mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuai Liang/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "An assassin of the Lin Kuei clan, Kuai Liang commands the power of ice and cold. Unlike other members of his clan, he and his older brother, Bi-Han, were abducted as children by the Lin Kuei and trained in the techniques of assassination throughout their lives. Though his codename is Tundra, he has now assumed the mantle of Sub-Zero to honor his brother after Bi-Han's mysterious death. With the help of his fellow Lin Kuei Smoke, Sub-Zero tirelessly hunts the one who killed his brother." Storyline During the first tournament, the Elder Sub-Zero, Bi-Han, is slain by Scorpion, despite Raiden's efforts to change Scorpion's mind. Before the events of the second tournament, Sub-Zero is seen with Smoke as they attempt to gather information on Bi-Han's disappearance. Sub-Zero then heads off to investigate something, when he is confronted by Cyrax. Cyrax tells him he has to come with him so he can become a cyborg, but Sub-Zero tells him that he will never comply. They fight and Sub-Zero wins. Cyrax teleports before Sub-Zero can capture him. He then is met by Sonya and Jax who were following Cyrax. Upon seeing him, they are confused and say that he died against Scorpion. Sub-Zero then says that he is Bi-Han's younger brother. They are confronted by Ermac, who then makes Jax's arms to explode. Sub-Zero faces Ermac and emerges victorious. He then asks Sonya where he can find Scorpion and is told to check the coliseum. In return, he tells her how to get Jax back to Earthrealm. Sub-Zero goes to the coliseum and demands that Shao Kahn let him fight Scorpion. Shao Kahn, however, makes him fight Reptile. Sub-Zero defeats him, and eventually, Quan Chi summons Scorpion. Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion, but before he is about to kill him, Lin Kuei cyborgs, led by Cyrax and Sektor, attack and take him to be automated. Ending *thumb|200pxMortal Kombat (2011): "After the victory over Shao Khan, Sub-Zero learned from Raiden the truth, that the Lin Kuei were ultimately responsible for the deaths of Sub-Zero's and Scorpion's families. Enraged, Sub-Zero offered Scorpion a chance to share in his quest for vengeance. With the might of fire and ice combined, they were a storm of vengeful furry as they cut down their foes. Once justice had been done, Sub-Zero and Scorpion disappeared into legend, emerging from obscurity only to avenge the innocent. The Forces of Darkness will never stop this Deadly Alliance." Character Relationships *Seeks to find and kill Scorpion for killing his brother. *Defeated Cyrax who tried to capture him and turn him into a cyborg. *Defeated Ermac who ripped off Jax Briggs's arms using his powers. *Demanded Shao Khan to let him face his brother's killer, Scorpion, only to face Reptile. *Defeats Reptile, and then faces and defeats Scorpion, but before he can finish him off, Lin Kuei cyborgs led by Cyrax and Sektor interrupt and take him away. *Is automated into Cyber Sub-Zero. Gallery IDedmandScorpion!.jpg|Sub Zero demands to fight Scorpion Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline